Con los ojos cerrados
by Alchemist of wind
Summary: Koukou... las cosas que se revelan en los sueños. Please read


**Con los ojos cerrados**

_Se puede vivir intensamente la vida, con los ojos cerrados..._

**Capítulo I**

Ese día, los gemelos se encontraban en casa de su madre, en el ático, ambos limpiando algunas cosas, buscando fotos de cuando eran bebés, en fin, recuperando su historia perdida.

Agotado, Kouji se sentó en un sillón viejo.

-Este sillón es muy suave- le dijo a su hermano.

-Si, yo dormía ahí cuando era pequeñito, y más aún por las historias que me contaba la abuela…- Kouji miró curiosamente a su hermano, como queriendo recordar algo que nunca había vivido. Kouichi por su parte seguía buscando las fotos mientras hablaba.- la abuela era una de esas personas que viven contando historias para verte reír. Una vez me contó que ese sillón estaba hecho de la piel de lobo que se comió a la caperucita roja.

-Vaya imaginación…

-Si… y también…-Kouichi sacó del armario un pequeño cofre musical- decía que éste cofre no debía abrirse otros días que no fueran martes en la tarde. También que se lo había regalado su padrino que era mago…

-¿nunca intentaste abrirlo otro día?

-No…pero bueno, ya es hora de que vayamos a comer, prepararé la cena, mientras tanto, quizás encuentres algo de nosotros.

Kouichi dejó el cofre en las manos de Kouji, luego como ya era su costumbre le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró.

Kouji seguía sentado en el sillón de piel de lobo de la abuela, mirando el cofre, era rosado, de forma hexagonal, y tenía los bordes de oro, en su base se veían patitas de ratón del mismo oro de los bordes y en la taba había el rostro de un ángel. Tenía además, un cerrojo al que le faltaba un candado. Kouji se puso a pensar qué pasaría si lo abría en ese día, era sábado por la tarde, supuso que solo era una historia de su abuela, abrió el cofre y primero sólo se escuchó una melodía que apenas si se oía.

-Lo supuse- dijo para si mismo.

Pero luego, la melodía se hizo más intensa, y la bailarina que daba vueltas en el cofre cobró vida y se alzó en el aire dando giros sincronizados. Se acercó a Kouji y luego se dio vuelta para volar, luego del cofre salieron otras más, Kouji sintió que en medio de todo, él formaba parte de eso. Y sin darse cuenta... terminó dormido en el sillón mientras el cofre susurraba la melodía en su oído.

* * *

Estaban en el colegio, sonó la campana de recreo y todos iban a la cafetería, en una mesa, seis personas estaban sentados. 

-Vaya... si se ponen a pensar, desde que volvimos del digimundo no hemos tenido una sola aventura...- dijo Takuya alzando los brazos.

-Es verdad... pero a que no saben la que pensé- dijoIzumi - lo único malo es que ni Jumpei, ni Tomoki podrán acompañarnos. Pensaba sobre el viaje al museo que haremos mañana.

-Vaya, que peste- reclamó Jumpei en tono molesto, mientras que a Tomoki no pareció dolerle mucho- yo quería estar cerca de ti,Izumi.

-Les diré en qué consiste el plan- Izumi miró a los gemelos- chicos, ustedes solo diganme algo¿si o no?.

-Depende- dijeron al unísono.

-Solo diganlo¿si o no?

Kouichi miró curioso a su hermano, luego aceptaron.

-Bien, es un hecho, les reto a que mañana se queden en el museo, si logran pasar hasta la media noche dentro, ganan. Quiero ver que tan valientes son.

-Está bien, es una apuesta, yo y Kouichi, mañana en el museo hasta la media noche.- Kouji miró desafiante a Izumi.

-Muy bien, Kouji. Si ustedes ganan, piden lo que quieran, pero si pierden...- A Izumi aparentemente no se le ocurrió nada, por lo que tuvo que llamar a Takuya, Jumpei y Tomoki aunosdos metros de la mesa, donde formaron un circulo y pensaban encualsería el mejor casitigo, luego de un rato, regresaron a la mesa con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Si pierden, tendrán que... (deja de reirte Takuya!) tendrán que darse un beso delante todo el colegio, en especial frente a sus admiradoras. Pero ahi no queda, tendrán que portarse como pareja por un mes, y no se valen besos inocentes, sino de los "fuertes". ¿Hecho?

-Está bien...- dijo Kouichi sin el menor sonrrojo, mientras Kouji se ruborizó tanto que parecía que la piel se le quemaba.

Y al día siguiente, los gemelos se las ingeniaron para quedarse dentro del museo luego de que éste cerrara.

-Vaya, el portero no paga las luces¿por qué será?- preguntó Kouji.

-De seguro le teme a las momias.- Kouichi soltó una pícara sonrisa.- juguemos un poco con el.

Kouichi sacó algunos papeles de su mochila, junto con lápices y cinta adhesiva. Y se puso a garabatear algo, luego lo colgó en la vitrina de una momia.

_"Querido portero: Pienso que te falta un poco de humor, yo comía sushi sobre la cabeza de un antepasado. Atte: La momia de un ex-portero"_

Kouji rió de buena gana, no era para menos. Tomó otro papel y escribió.

_"Portero: Le faltan ganas en el trabajo. Deje de temerles a las momias, ellas como no saben nada de adelantos tecnológicos no pueden siquiera salir y apagar la luz. No perturbe su sueño"_

Los papeles eran cada vez más, Kouji y Kouichi competían por ver quién de ellos ponía mensajes más originales.

_"Momia de un ex-emperador japonés."_

_"Mi sonrisa será la tuya."_

_"Soy la momia milagrosa, si me invitas a salir no tendrás más pesadillas."_

Sin darse cuenta, la media noche había pasado. Era hora de que Takuya e Izumi se las ingeniaran para sacar a los gemelos de ahí.

* * *

Kouji seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Sonrió lijeramente y murmuró algo como "momia milagrosa". Se movió ligeramente y el cofre se cerró, pero la musica aún persistía.

* * *

Okis, aqui acaba el primer capítulo de mi fic. Espero les guste cómo lo hice, esta basado en un libro con el mismo nombre. Habrá yaoi koukou en lós próximos capis. Espero reviews.

_En el próximo capítulo:_

Un segundo sueño.

Defendamos el árbol que guarda nuestro secreto.

Los hermanitos árboles.

Agradecimientos: A la autora del libro "Con los ojos cerrados", Gaby Vallejo. Escritora boliviana. Viva Bolivia!


End file.
